The present invention relates to a divan bed comprising a fixed frame which has, sliding inside it, a movable frame provided with elements for resting on the ground, which rotate from a raised position to a lowered position and vice versa when the movable frame is in the position extracted from/inserted inside the fixed frame, there being provided associated operating and actuating means.
It is known in the art relating to the production of divans and/or divan beds that there is the need to have mechanisms with a simple and a low-cost design which are able to vary the configuration of the divan, so that the latter can be converted from the normal closed arrangement into a position where it is totally extended in the form of a bed.
Numerous types of mechanisms which are able to achieve said conversion from a divan to a bed and vice versa are also known. They have, however, certain drawbacks including the difficulty involved in operating them, in particular by users who are inexpert or have a limited amount of physical force.
In the case of a variation in the configuration obtained by means of relative translation of two flat frames, said difficulty with regard to operation is also due to the fact that the movable frame is not kept parallel to the fixed frame during movement, and the consequent tendency of the former to rotate with respect to the latter causes jamming with consequent interruption in the sliding movement.
The technical problem which is posed, therefore, is to provide a divan bed with a frame which has a simple and functional structure and which allows extraction of its movable part by means of a single movement which can be performed without excessive force by the user.
Within the scope of this problem, a further requirement is that the movable part of the frame should not have the tendency to rotate during extraction, avoiding jamming and locking of the extractable part, and that it should also have means designed to allow the movement of the backrest of the divan so as to adjust the length of the seat in relation to the specific use thereof.
These technical problems are solved according to the present invention by a divan bed comprising a fixed frame having a movable frame sliding inside it, said fixed frame having longitudinal sections forming, inside them, longitudinal guides inside which corresponding means for engaging the movable frame are able to slide, there also being provided elements for resting the movable frame on the ground, which rotate from a raised position to a lowered position and vice versa when the movable frame is in the position extracted from/inserted inside the fixed frame, and associated means for operating and actuating said elements for resting on the ground.